


A sweet treat

by That_is_right



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Non-binary Galo, Non-binary Lio, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Vaginal Sex, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: When Lio feels the first gentle touch of Galo’s hand on his ass, he exhales and lets his front half drop down onto the bed, leaving his ass up in the air. The movement forces his back to arch in a way that he knows will create a delightful sight for Galo behind him. He wiggles his ass slightly, and Galo gives it a quick squeeze.“Hold still; do you want to get fucked or not?”Lio chuckles. “Stop complaining; I know you enjoy the show.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A sweet treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gattan_cae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/gifts).



> So, my dude, I hope this makes your bitch of a day just a tiny little bit better! I also hope you brought some water, because you are about to get dehydrated 💦
> 
> And for everyone else, just a heads up: Lio and Galo are both non-binary in this, and they both use he/him pronouns. Lio likes being called a girl and being referred to as she/her, but he's still non-binary. And I use AFAB language for both of them, because I like writing about pussy. Also, this isn't an ageplay thing, Lio isn't a little or anything, he just likes being called Galo's little girl.
> 
> And slight dubious consent warning, Galo uses an ejaculating dildo which Lio doesn't know will ejaculate until it's already happened. He's totally into it, so it's definitely a good surprise. I'm actually pretty sure I wrote the same thing recently; have I uncovered a new kink of mine? Probably!

When Lio feels the first gentle touch of Galo’s hand on his ass, he exhales and lets his front half drop down onto the bed, leaving his ass up in the air. The movement forces his back to arch in a way that he knows will create a delightful sight for Galo behind him.

“Oh fuck, you’re so beautiful for me, baby,” Galo says dreamily.

Lio hums and sighs against where his head rests on his arms. He wiggles his ass slightly, and Galo gives it a quick squeeze.

“ _Hold still_ ; do you want to get fucked or not?”

Lio chuckles. “Stop complaining; I know you enjoy the show.”

Galo sighs heavily. “I don’t want to encourage this, but you aren’t wrong.”

Lio gives Galo one more playful wiggle and then stills. Galo slides a hand over the curve of his ass before Lio hears the click of the lube opening. Then, there’s something solid and wet pressing against his hole, and Lio sighs as Galo presses the plug into him. It slides in with just a little bit of resistance, leaving Lio feeling delightfully full. He clenches around the plug and smiles to himself.

Galo gives his ass another gentle squeeze. “Fuck, baby, you look so good plugged up for me like this. You like that, huh? Being stuffed full?”

Lio moans and buries his face in his arms again. “Yeah.”

“Yeah? My pretty girl likes getting her ass stuffed?”

Lio’s entire body clenches at that. “Fuck.”

“Yeah? Getting your pussy stuffed isn’t enough? You want something up your ass, too?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lio moans.

“I’m getting to it,” Galo says. Lio can’t decide whether he wants to groan or laugh, so he does both.

Lio hears the quiet squelch of the lube bottle again, and gasps when he feels the dildo press against his pussy. Galo slides it up and down his wet labia, pressing it up and against his clit before he finally slips inside. Lio moans as Galo pushes the dildo into his pussy, the combination of the thick toy in his cunt and the plug in his ass overwhelming him in the best way possible.

Galo slides his hands up to Lio’s hips and holds him tightly as he begins really giving it to him, fucking the dildo into him in long, powerful thrusts. Lio’s whole body moves as Galo fucks him, and all he can do is relax and let his partner use him. Galo leans forward to press his lips to Lio’s neck, and Lio shivers in delight at the feeling of Galo’s body curved over his, pressing him gently into the bed. Galo is keeping himself up on his own knees, but it still leaves Lio feeling delightfully smothered by his warmth.

“Fuck, harder,” Lio groans.

“You sure, baby? This is a bigger dildo than you usually take.”

Lio groans as Galo gives a slightly harder thrust. It’s definitely right on that line between pleasure and pain, and Lio can’t get enough of it. “ _Yes_ ,” he growls.

Galo wastes no time in dialling up the intensity of his fucking. He moves faster, thrusts harder, and grips Lio tighter. Lio cries out and knots his hands in the sheets, holding on for dear life as Galo rails him. It overwhelms him in the way that he loves, and Lio can practically feel himself dripping around the dildo in his pussy. His clit is hard and throbbing, and part of Lio wishes he were lying flat on the bed so he could grind his dick against something, _anything_. In saying that, there’s something about being fucked from behind like this that Lio wouldn’t want to change for anything in the world. There’s something almost animalistic in the way that Galo fucks into him, and it makes Lio’s whole pussy throb.

And, just when Lio thinks he couldn’t be enjoying himself any more than he already is, Galo proves him wrong. He slides a hand around to Lio’s stomach, settling over it possessively. It makes a wave of heat wash through Lio’s body, and he whines helplessly.

“Yeah, you like me touching you here, don’t you?”

Lio can’t quite figure out how to speak, so he just moans and hopes that Galo understands.

“You’re so smooth and flat here, but that won’t last for much longer, not when I’m done with you,” Galo says, panting with the effort of fucking him. “By the time I’m done, I’m going to have fucked a baby into you, right _here_.” He squeezes Lio’s stomach to make his point, and Lio clenches around the toys inside him.

“Would my beautiful girl like that? Does she like the sound of being impregnated?”

“Yes, please,” Lio moans, his words punched out of him with each thrust of Galo’s hips.

“Yeah? You’d be such a good girl for me, carrying my baby. You’d look so pretty, round and pregnant. I’d be able to feel the baby growing here, feel you get round and fat with it.”

At this point, Lio is just moaning uncontrollably, every word out of Galo’s mouth making him wetter and more desperate.

“Would you like that, baby?”

“Fuck, please,” Lio sobs.

“Aw, pretty baby, pretty girl, you’re being so good for me,” Galo says, smoothing his hand out over Lio’s stomach. “You feel so good here. I can’t wait to see your baby bump; I can’t wait to be able to feel it.”

Lio can only moan and attempt to push himself back onto Galo’s cock, desperate to feel Galo come inside him, desperate to be filled with come, desperate to be _impregnated_.

Galo pushes deep inside him and stays there, rocking shallowly into him. Lio squirms and complains, but Galo shushes him, rubbing his belly soothingly. Lio sighs, and then moans when suddenly he feels something hot and wet inside him. He pushes himself up so he can look down to where Galo is buried deep inside his pussy, and Lio lets out a strangled gasp at the sight of _come_ dripping out of him. 

“Wha—Huh?” Lio gasps.

Galo rocks his hips gently and chuckles. “It’s an ejaculating dildo. Cool, right?”

Lio just moans at the sight of the thick, white fluid dripping out from where they’re connected, and he clenches around the two toys inside him.

“How does that look, baby? Do you like seeing your pretty little cunt full of my come, just like it should be? Does my pretty little girl like seeing her pussy being used as it should be?”

“Fuck,” Lio moans. “ _Fuck_.” 

“Yeah? You have such a pretty little pussy, so beautiful for me baby; I couldn’t help myself, I just _had_ to get you pregnant. Just you wait, you’re going to look so beautiful with a round belly and full tits.”

“Fuck, _Galo_ ,” Lio moans, shocked at the filth coming out of his mouth.

“I’m going to breed you every chance I get, baby. You’re the best girl for me, _my_ beautiful girl, _my_ good girl, I love you so much.”

Lio whimpers at that and clenches around the dildo and plug again, pushing another glob of come out. He wonders just how much come Galo has pumped into him for it to be dripping out like this, and he feels his clit twitch again at the thought of it.

“Galo, touch me,” Lio gasps. “ _Please_ , want to come.”

Galo obliges without hesitation, rubbing a wet hand over Lio’s clit. “All this come makes you nice and wet and slippery for me, baby. You’re such a messy girl; I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Lio whines and rolls his hips into Galo’s hand, pressing into the fingers on his clit.

“Come for me baby, come around my cock. I want to feel my pretty little girl come for me. She can do that, can’t she? She can be a good girl for me, right? Show me how good you’re feeling, baby. I want to see how good I’m making my pretty little girl feel.”

It’s all over in less than a minute; Lio’s orgasm is so intense that she can’t even make a sound, she just clenches around the toys in her and feels herself _gush_. It’s too much, it’s completely overwhelming, but the warmth of Galo’s body grounds her and keeps her safe. Her orgasm goes on and on, drawn out by the gentle movement of Galo’s fingers on her clit. When it’s too much, she whimpers, and Galo’s hand on her clit retreats, but the one on her stomach stays right there.

It’s a little bit hazy after that. Lio isn’t quite sure how long they lie together, Galo’s cock still in his pussy. Lio can feel himself panting, still clenching around the dildo and plug. He feels like he might still be floating, and the only thing keeping him in his own body is the presence of Galo above him. Galo has one hand still on his belly, and the other runs up and down his thigh. It tickles slightly, and that makes Lio smile.

“So,” Galo says quietly. “How was that?”

Lio can’t help himself; he laughs. “Holy shit.”

“Good holy shit?”

“Hell yeah it’s a good holy shit. Fuck, Galo, the _mouth_ on you.”

“You like it? You like being my pretty little girl?”

Lio feels himself blush. “Yeah. I guess I do.”

Galo presses a soft kiss to the back of Lio’s neck. “Good. I like being able to call you my little girl. You’re so pretty for me, so good. I’m so proud of you. Come on, roll over for me, I want to spoon you.”

“Galo Fotia-Thymos, you’re an idiot if you think I’m going to sleep covered in your come.”

“I didn’t mean to sleep,” Galo says, affronted. “I’m going to catch my breath, and then I want you to ride me. I made plenty of come for tonight, and I want to watch your face as I pump you full.”

Lio shudders and lets out a breathy moan. It’s going to be a long night.

~...~

By the time they’re done, the sheets are ruined, but not nearly as ruined as Lio’s pussy. He’s had more loads pumped into him than he can count, including a couple in his ass near the end when his cunt was too sore to take any more. He stands in the shower and feels the artificial come drip out of both holes as Galo stands behind him, restlessly moving his hands over his stomach. If Lio weren’t so fucked out, it would definitely be turning him on. Now, he’s too worn out to feel anything other than bliss at the feeling of his partner’s hands on his stomach.

“I swear I can feel something here,” Galo says.

“Oh stop it, you horndog,” Lio teases, turning around and leaning up for a quick kiss. “You’re just feeling what you want to feel.”

Galo sighs heavily but releases Lio’s stomach to pull him in for a tight hug. “Maybe. Can you blame me, though? You would look _so good_ pregnant.”

Despite his exhaustion, Lio feels his clit twitch slightly at that. He sighs. “I guess you’ll just have to try again in the morning, then.”

Galo’s face lights up, and he pulls Lio into an aggressive kiss. They wash each other and stumble back to their bedroom, pulling off the ruined sheets and slapping on a new set as quickly as possible. When they curl up to go to sleep that night, Galo curls protectively around Lio, one hand on his stomach. Lio’s entire body is one dull ache, and he thinks his pussy might have been rubbed raw, but in that moment, there isn’t anything on the planet that he loves anywhere near as much as he loves Galo. 

**Author's Note:**

> In that paragraph right after Lio comes, initially I wrote it using she/her pronouns as a mistake, but I kind of like the idea of him staying in that mindset of being Galo's little girl for a moment, so I kept it. It just feels like a nice way for him to come down after everything.


End file.
